Xinderholdt
Xinderholdt is a nation on the easternmost side of the Westlands of Elakura. The nation has been renowned for countless centuries for its high concentration of magical power as well as the expertise of the mages that reside there. Founding and Emergence The founding of the great magocracy of Xinderholdt remains a mystery only known fully by the Council of High Wizardry. It is rumored that the nation was built long ago by a powerful wizard and his apprentices in order to provide a sanctuary for budding wizards. During the Titanblade War, people flocked to Xinderholdt for protection as their nation's abjuration magics proved to be more than a match for the Titans, keeping the nation safe and making it a haven for refugees during this particularly chaotic period in Elendria's history. The nation continued to blossom as the beginnings of the Titanblade War initiated an event known as The Awakening, in which many mortal beings on Elendria had their magic circuits activated, giving them powers beyond their own understanding. Thus, the Clocktower of Xinderholdt was founded by none other than headmaster Ganymede Oculus during the Titanblade War. Politics and Leadership Xinderholdt is maintained and run by the Council of High Wizardry, who formed centuries ago under Headmaster Oculus. The Council meets within a chamber known as the Sanctum Aetherium: a large chamber located within a small pocket dimension held within the Clocktower itself. The Council of High Wizardry is and has been made up of a fair number of powerful wizards over the centuries. A powerful wizard is selected to be a council member and represent their nation of origin on the council. In that way, Xinderholdt remains neutral to petty squabbles and wars among the nations of Elakura. Current Members of the Council of High Wizardry: -Ganymede Oculus (Headmaster and Chairman) -Gavin Firebrand (Councillor of Thunderforge) -Jareth Noxicallus (Councillor of Streah) -Xorath Malafactori'kybanoctium (Councillor of Meridia) -Golgar Mordrake (Councillor of Garrasque) -Viktor Steinorg (Councillor of Straud) -Kallista (Councillor of Myrkesia) Notable Former Members of the Council of High Wizardry: -Vaexa (Councillor of Amvalume; Deceased) -Arkan Ziost (Councillor of Straud; Retired) -Vecna (Councillor of Amvalume; Missing, presumed deceased) -Eitrigan (Councillor of Myrkesia; Deceased) -Thrima (Councillor of Thunderforge; Presumed Deceased) -Meryll Linnea (Councillor of Streah; Deceased) Factions Within Xinderholdt The Battlemage Corps Archmage Firebrand leads the Battlemage Corps, a highly skilled legion of mages who have spent countless days training their body and mind en tandem to become weapons. These mages focus primarily on using magic to enhance their physical prowess and weave aetherial energy to wreak havoc upon the enemies of Xinderholdt and the world of Elendria as a whole. They are often found practicing outside the guard station in the battlemage training grounds. The Grand Academy One of the first factions to be birthed within the nation of Xinderholdt, the Grand Academy was formed to provide a safe place for aspiring magicians, sorcerers and wizards to learn and hone their practice. Under the supervision of the academic department heads and other staff, many a powerful magic user has been trained in the now prestigeous Grand Academy of Xinderholdt. The Order of Balance The Order of Balance is a coalition of clerics and priests from all over Elakura dedicated to keeping the balance between Law and Chaos. This order has a section of the city dedicated to their goal and they have three temples erected in this area. The temples of Order, Chaos and Neutrality all serve to polarize each other as their members work together to unlock the secrets of divinity. = The Shroud As with just about any city and holding in Elakura, the Shroud has a foothold in Xinderholdt as well. The Shroud's intricate tunnel systems allow them several access points into and out of the city. Their operations within the city are overseen by Iskariot, who ensures things run smoothly. Any jobs that even remotely involve Xinderholdt are brought to Iskariot's attention and swiftly dealth with.